Files and directories are organized within filesystems of data storage so that they are readily-retrievable by users and applications. Filesystems make use of metadata in order to organize the data stored within the filesystem into files. Many filesystems are subdivided into blocks, which are the smallest units of data that are individually addressable and accessible within those filesystems. Blocks may vary in size between filesystems, with 512 bytes, 4 kilobytes (KB), and 8 KB being common block sizes. In addition, many filesystems make use of inodes and indirect blocks as types of metadata to store information about files, including the locations of blocks of data of particular files within the filesystem. For example, a typical filesystem stores one inode per file and that inode includes information about its respective file as well as pointers to one or more blocks of data of the file and (in some cases) pointers to indirect blocks. Each indirect block is a metadata construct that is also stored within a block of the filesystem. An indirect block contains a set of pointers to other blocks of data of the file or to other indirect blocks.